Di Sisimu
by Tare-chan
Summary: Perang selalu menyisakan trauma mendalam di hati setiap orang. Termasuk Naruto Uzumaki. Dalam kondisi terguncang, ia meminta Hinata untuk menemani di sisinya. Kehadiran wanita itu selalu berhasil menenangkan hati pria tersebut. Tetapi, sampai berapa lama? Special for #NHTD9-2018 #Mad #Scizophrenia #Depression. Warning: Gore, Kejiwaan labil, Bunuh Diri


**Disclaimer:** Naruto adalah mahakarya Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Peringatan:** Eksplisit _gore_ , ekplisit kondisi kejiwaan yang labil, dan deskripsi bunuh diri.

.

.

 **Di Sisimu**

(Lagu tema: "So Close", dinyanyikan oleh: Jon McLaughlin)

.

.

Matahari pagi mulai menyinari daratan tandus yang dipenuhi dengan sulur-sulur tanaman besar. Di puncak sebuah bukit, tampak dua sosok manusia, saling bekerjasama dengan cara memberikan sebelah tangan mereka masing-masing untuk membentuk sebuah segel tangan. Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha, sepasang rekan dan sekaligus rival, yang baru saja menyelesaikan "perseteruan abadi" mereka, yang meski harus mengorbankan sebelah lengan mereka.

Naruto menyesuaikan aliran cakranya, dan meskipun dalam diam, jumlah cakra yang dialirkan ke tangan kirinya seimbang dengan jumlah cakra yang dialirkan oleh rekan berambut hitamnya itu. Seiring dengan aktifnya segel tangan mereka, jurus yang menyandera seluruh pasukan shinobi pun mulai berakhir. Satu demi satu kepompong yang terbuat dari pita sulur pohon mulai membuka, dan satu demi satu shinobi mulai membuka mata mereka.

Naruto memandang lapangan tandus di depannya. Melihat satu per satu para shinobi itu bergerak bangun dan berdiri, hatinya merasa senang. Akan tetapi, ia belum dapat bernafas lega. Dahinya berkerut dan matanya memicing menyapu pemandangan di depannya, memperhatikan satu demi satu sosok yang mulai bergerak.

 _Di mana….. Di mana…._

Pria pirang itu ingat betul, bahwa ketika _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ mulai aktif, sebuah suara itu memanggilnya. Sebagian kecil hatinya merasa sedikit takut, andaikata ada kepompong yang tidak berhasil terbuka.

 _Di mana…_

 _AH! Itu dia!_

Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia berhasil menemukan sosok gadis bermata lavender yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Hatinya terasa amat lega ketika melihat Hinata tampak baik-baik saja. Seketika itu juga dorongan adrenalin menghilang dari tubuhnya, dan pria pirang itu pun mengizinkan dirinya roboh. Ia sempat mendengar beberapa teriakan orang-orang di sekitarnya, tetapi dirinya tidak ambil pusing. Ia lelah sekali. Ia hanya ingin tidur sekarang.

Di tengah kepanikan itu, tidak ada satupun yang memperhatikan bahwa ada sebuah fragmen hitam yang bergerak di antara bayangan-bayangan, kemudian melekat ke tungkai pahlawan perang yang roboh tersebut, dan merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

 _Darah…._

 _Tubuh terpotong….._

 _Sesosok manusia roboh….._

 _Potongan kayu yang mengarah padanya…._

 _Cipratan darah….._

" _!"_

Naruto membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Nafasnya memburu. Detak jantungnya berdegub begitu kencang. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia mulai sadar akan kondisi di sekitarnya. Rupa-rupanya saat ini ia sedang berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang darurat, di dalam sebuah tenda medis sementara. Melihat ke kiri dan kanannya, ia sadar bahwa ia ditempatkan sendiri saja, di dalam tenda bersekat ini. Dan entah mengapa, hal itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Mendengar suara-suara di luar tempatnya kini berada, menandakan adanya orang lain di tempat ini.

Ia ingin ke sana.

Ia tidak ingin sendiri.

Akan tetapi, ketika ia berusaha bangkit, rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, menyebabkan ia menutup kembali matanya kuat-kuat dan mengerang kesakitan. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram puntung lengan kanannya, tempat yang dirasanya paling nyeri.

"Naruto-kun?"

Pria itu membuka kembali matanya perlahan-lahan dan melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Hinata?"

Ia melihat tangan gadis itu berselimutkan cakra berwarna biru, sebelum ditempelkan pada puntung lengan kanannya. Perlahan-lahan rasa nyeri yang dirasakannya berkurang, sehingga Naruto kembali bisa melemaskan badannya dan berbaring.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa ilmu medis?"

"Aku memang bisa sedikit. Ilmu pengobatan itu 'kan amat diperlukan. Terutama pada waktu-waktu seperti ini," wajah Hinata sedikit bersemu merah ketika menjawabnya.

Ah, benar juga. Dulu sekali, ia pernah mendapatkan salep hasil racikan gadis ini sewaktu ujian Chunin dulu.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Baru beberapa jam saja, Naruto-kun. Sebaiknya kau istirahat kembali. Kau mengalami luka fisik yang parah, dan kondisi cakramu juga menghawatirkan," jelas wanita itu sambil menatap sedih ke arah lengan kanannya yang sudah tidak lagi ada.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya pria itu, setelah ia mengamati bahwa Hinata sendiri tampak lelah. Wanita itu tidak lagi mengenakan rompi Jounin, dan sekarang hanya mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam. Sepertinya, gadis itu belum sempat istirahat, dan terus membantu mengobati rekan-rekan shinobi lain yang terluka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "Kau yang amat membutuhkan istirahat. Jadi, tidur ya….," pintanya lagi.

"Uum…. Bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar?" pria itu bertanya ragu-ragu. Entah kenapa, saat ini hatinya merasa tidak tenang bila ditinggal sendiri. Ia agak malu meminta hal ini sebetulnya, tetapi saat ini ia sungguh-sungguh menginginkan kehadiran seseorang di sisinya. Orang lain pasti mentertawakan permintaan manja pria dewasa semacam ini, tetapi Naruto yakin, Hinata tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

Sesuai dugaannya, gadis itu hanya terbelalak sebentar ketika mendengar permintaan dirinya, sebelum kemudian tersenyum, dan mengambil tempat duduk di sisinya.

Naruto membalas senyumannya, dan tidak berapa lama kedua kelopak mata pria pirang itu kembali terasa berat. Sepertinya, kehadiran temannya ini berhasil menenangkan hatinya, dan ia bisa kembali beristirahat.

.

.

Naruto berputar-putar dalam kegelapan. Ia menatap bingung ke sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba cahaya menyilaukan muncul entah dari mana. Ia mengatupkan matanya kuat-kuat. Lalu suara-suara itu mulai muncul. Berputar-putar di sekelilingnya. Lalu ia melihat sosok besar dengan elemen kayu sedang mengamuk. Mata merahnya menyala-nyala. Lengan kayunya diayunkan. Jutaan serpihan kayu terlempar.

"AWAASS!" jeritnya.

Tubuh ribuan shinobi yang berlari di depannya tertusuk kayu-kayu. Mereka roboh bersimbah darah.

 _Ti-…. Tidak….. Tidak mungkin….._

"Ini salahmu….. Pembunuh…..," terdengar suara bisikan di sekelilingnya.

 _Suara siapa itu?_

Tiupan angin keras terayun dari senjata kipas Madara Uchiha. Angin terhempas ke segala penjuru, melaju dengan kekuatan memotong yang mengerikan.

"AWAASS!" jeritnya lagi.

Orang-orang berdiri di depannya. Dan tubuh mereka terpotong dua, terpotong empat. Potongan-potongan tubuh terlempar ke segala arah. Darah terciprat ke mana-mana. Kali ini, ia kenal dengan orang-orang itu.

 _Sakura-chan….._

 _Shikamaru….._

 _Ino….._

 _Choji…_

 _Kiba…_

 _Shino…._

 _Tenten….._

 _Tidak…. Tidak…. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?_

"Ini salahmu….. Pembunuh…..," suara itu kembali terdengar.

 _Bukan… Bukan….. Siapa itu?!_

Sabetan pedang muncul entah dari mana. Itu….. Obito! Orang-orang berdiri di depannya. Sabetan pedang memutus kedua lengannya.

 _Tidak…_

Menebas kepala mereka.

 _Tidak…._

 _Kakashi-sensei_

 _Nenek Tsunade_

 _Sasuke_

"Pembunuh… Pembunuh….," bisikan itu makin keras terdengar.

 _Tidak… Bukan… Aku bukan…_

Jubii menembakkan _Bijuu Dama_. Mereka berdiri di depannya. Rambut hitam panjang terurai itu bergerak-gerak tertiup hembusan angin. Para Hyuga.

 _Hiashi_

 _Neji_

 _Hinata!_

"LARI! PERGI!" jeritnya lagi. Tangannya berusaha menggapai mereka.

 _Bijuu Dama_ meledak. Tubuh mereka hancur menjadi debu.

"Pembunuh… Pembunuh…," bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar makin jelas.

"TIDAAAAKKKK! HINATAAAA!" jerit Naruto sambil membuka matanya dan terlonjak bangun.

"Naruto-kun! NARUTO-KUN! Aku di sini!"

Pria itu segera melihat ke sampingnya. Sepasang mata lavender sedang memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Hinata?"

"Ya, aku di sini. Kau hanya bermimpi."

 _Mimpi? Tapi semua itu tampak begitu jelas._

Jantungnya memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kencang. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dingin. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan gemetar, lalu ia menyentuh pipi gadis berambut hitam itu.

 _Terasa. Nyata._

Air matanya meleleh. Secara refleks, pria itu kemudian mendekap gadis itu, menyenderkan wajah pada bahunya, dan mulai menangis terisak-isak.

"Ssh…. Tidak apa-apa….. tidak apa-apa…. Itu hanya mimpi…," Hinata berbisik pelan di telinganya, sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto mengatur nafasnya. Setelah ia merasa cukup tenang, pria itu pun menarik dirinya, lalu mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Gadis di depannya itu kemudian menawarinya segelas air, yang diterimanya dengan amat rakus. Setelah akhir gelas ketiga, akhirnya seluruh rasa panik itu sirna dari tubuhnya.

Perlahan ia menatap wajah di depannya. Ia sedikit malu karena menampakkan sisi rapuhnya begitu saja. Tetapi entah kenapa, ia tidak merasa keberatan kalau Hinata melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti itu. Malah sesungguhnya, ia justru merasa tenang kalau gadis itulah yang melihatnya, karena ia yakin pemilik mata lavender itu tidak akan pernah mentertawakan atau menghakiminya.

"Ma-… Maaf ya….," bisiknya pelan.

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Naruto-kun, ini ada beberapa obat dari Sakura-san. Diminum ya….," pinta gadis itu lagi.

Naruto hanya menurut saja. Ia pun lalu menenggak 3 butir pil berwarna merah itu.

"Nah, sekarang tidur lagi ya….," ucap Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tidak mau!" jawab pria itu cepat. Ia sungguh tidak mau melihat lagi pemandangan-pemandangan mengerikan di dalam mimpinya itu.

"Naruto-kun! Tubuhmu masih memerlukan istirahat!"

"Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Sungguh! Aku baik-baik saja….," pria itu bersikukuh, dan untuk membuktikan ucapannya, ia berniat beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya, "Lihat ini… aku bi-… UGH!"

Niat Naruto terhenti seketika itu juga, ketika rasa nyeri kembali menghantam tubuhnya. Ia pasti akan terguling jatuh dari ranjangnya, kalau tidak segera ditahan oleh teman wanitanya itu.

"Naruto-kun! Kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Tidak bisakah kau menurut untuk kali ini?" Hinata memintanya dengan nada tegas.

Mata biru itu menatap lekat-lekat wajah gadis itu, yang dengan amat jelas menampakan raut kekhawatiran, dan juga kelelahan. Ia sungguh tidak mau menambah lagi garis-garis khawatir di wajah cantik gadis itu, sehingga ia kemudian kembali berbaring.

" _Kurama…. Kau belum bangun ya…..,"_ bisiknya dalam hati. Biasanya cakra penghuni tubuhnya itu akan dengan cepat menyembuhkan segala luka apapun yang dideritanya. Akan tetapi, sepertinya bahkan mahluk siluman sekuat Kurama pun, memiliki batas kemampuan. Jadi, ia sungguh tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang, selain menempuh cara manusia normal untuk menyembuhkan diri, yaitu dengan tidur.

"Tidak perlu takut. Aku akan selalu di sini, menemanimu."

"Benarkah?" sedikit tak percaya, Naruto menatap lagi rekannya yang masih berada di sisinya itu.

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian sambil menggenggam tangan kirinya ia menjawab, "Tentu, Naruto-kun. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya amat egois kali ini, karena Hinata sendiri juga sesungguhnya membutuhkan istirahat. Akan tetapi, kehadiran wanita itu di sisinya, entah kenapa terasa amat menenangkan. Dan ia tidak mau kalau wanita itu pergi. Karenanya, sambil menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu, ia pun mencoba kembali menutup matanya.

Tetapi gambar-gambar mengerikan itu terus menerus datang dan mengganggu tidurnya. Semakin lama bahkan bayangan-bayangan itu semakin jelas menunjukkan tiap detil sudut peperangan yang baru saja dilaluinya. Ia mulai bisa mendengar dengan jelas jeritan tiap shinobi, tiap derakan tulang yang patah, tiap tarikan otot dan sendi yang tersobek, tiap desiran darah yang tersembur ketika pembuluh darah besar mereka terbuka. Ia bisa menatap dengan jelas tiap-tiap mata para korban ketika mereka mulai kehilangan sinar kehidupannya. Jeritan tangis rekan-rekan di sekelilingnya.

Dan sekuat apapun ia menutup mata dan telinganya, semua hal itu terus berputar berulang-ulang di kepalanya.

Belum lagi suara bisikan-bisikan yang semakin jelas didengarnya pada tiap adegan. Suara yang terus menyalahkan dan menyudutkan dirinya. Dan belakangan ini, suara bisikan itu bahkan mulai dapat ia dengar meski ketika ia sedang terjaga.

.

.

Hinata berlari-lari kecil menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia mampir ke rumahnya sebentar untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah mengenakan kembali jaket ungu kesukaannya, sekarang ia harus segera kembali ke sisi Naruto-kun. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan pria yang amat dikaguminya itu sendirian menghadapi kondisinya. Memang betul, di depan orang lain, Naruto-kun selalu memasang topeng wajah ceria dan kuat. Akan tetapi, gadis itu tahu betul bahwa di balik senyum cerianya itu, sesungguhnya pria pirang itu sedang dihantui mimpi buruk yang tiada berkesudahan.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari medan perang sampai ke desa mereka, entah sudah berapa kali Hinata harus menenangkan pria pujaan hatinya itu, yang terus-menerus terbangun dengan tiba-tiba dalam keadaan panik. Hatinya seperti tersayat-sayat setiap kali melihat pria pirang itu bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, lalu kemudian menjerit-jerit. Sesekali, ia bahkan mendengarnya menjeritkan namanya. Dalam keadaan normal, hal tersebut mungkin dapat membuatnya tersipu-sipu, karena pria pujaan hatinya ternyata memimpikan dirinya. Akan tetapi, dalam kondisi seperti ini, jelas-jelas bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan tentang hal-hal yang romantis.

Gadis berambut hitam itu sudah menyampaikan kondisi Naruto-kun kepada Sakura-san, sebagai seorang ninja medik yang berpengalaman. Sakura-san sendiri tidak dapat memberikan jawaban yang pasti, sehingga mereka kemudian menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Tsunade-sama. Jawaban yang diberikan Hokage mereka, sempat membuat keduanya tak percaya. Kemungkinan besar, Naruto-kun sedang mengalami "Gangguan Panik Paska Trauma". Menurut pengalaman Tsunade-sama, hal tersebut dapat terjadi pada beberapa orang yang baru mengalami perang atau musibah yang besar. Seseorang yang kuat seperti Naruto-kun ternyata dapat juga mengalami kondisi goncangan kejiwaan seperti ini. Sebuah hal yang membuktikan betapa jahatnya sebuah peperangan. Untunglah saat ini mereka sudah menuju masa damai, yang dimulai dari pernjanjian antar desa shinobi.

Hinata sebetulnya merasa lelah sekali, tetapi ia tidak mengizinkan tubuhnya beristirahat. Saat ini Naruto-kun sedang amat memerlukan dirinya, dan sesuai dengan janji yang ia ucapkan ketika dalam tenda darurat, maka ia akan terus menemaninya. Ia harus kuat, demi pria itu.

Ketika gadis itu tiba di rumah sakit, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui bahwa pria pirang itu sudah melarikan diri. Kekhawatiran menyelimuti hati gadis berambut hitam itu. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan pria itu, dan tidak ada yang dapat membantunya? Meski enggan mengakuinya dengan gamblang, tetapi sesungguhnya ia tahu bahwa kondisi kejiwaan pria pujaan hatinya itu sedang tidak stabil. Perawat di rumah sakit itu pun sepertinya memiliki kesimpulan yang sama, sehingga ia pun dititipi sebuah cairan dalam alat suntik yang berfungsi sebagai penenang, untuk digunakan dalam keadaan darurat.

Dengan perasaan khawatir, gadis Hyuga itu mengaktifkan kekuatan _byakugan_ -nya, dan dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan rumah sakit, lalu mulai mencari Naruto ke seluruh penjuru desa.

.

.

Naruto terhenti di depan pintu apartemennya.

Pagi tadi, Hinata memohon izin untuk kembali ke rumahnya sebentar. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah menyita begitu banyak waktu gadis itu dengan permintaan egoisnya, sehingga ia mengizinkannya. Akan tetapi, kesendirian itu ternyata terasa begitu menakutkan. Keheningan di rumah sakit itu terasa begitu mencekam. Dan karena ia sudah merasa sangat sehat, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah sakit, dan menghirup udara segar.

Ia sempat mampir ke akademi, bercengkerama dengan Iruka-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei, serta beberapa temannya. Lalu, ia bahkan sempat juga menemui Sasuke-brengsek sebelum rekan berambut hitamnya itu melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosanya. Kemudian, ia sempat berkeliling desa sebentar, sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

" _Pembunuh….. Bunuh….,"_ bisikan suara itu kembali terdengar.

"UKH! DIAAM!" bentak pria pirang itu sambil menutup telinganya.

Ia kemudian menarik nafas perlahan. Dengan gementar, sekali lagi dia mencoba membuka pintu apartemennya. Tangannya kembali terhenti. Ia tiba-tiba merasa takut dengan keheningan dan kehampaan yang akan menyambutnya ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan apartemennya.

" _Bunuh…. Bunuh….,"_ bisik suara itu lagi.

"DIAM!" bentaknya lagi sambil memukul pipinya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seketika itu hatinya merasa lega ketika melihat Hinata ada di sebelahnya. Ia melihat bahwa gadis itu terengah-engah.

"Hei, kau…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?" gadis itu memotong ucapannya.

"Aku…," Naruto ingin menjawab 'tidak apa-apa', tetapi ia tahu bahwa itu bohong. Lagipula, selama ini gadis berambut hitam itu selalu menemaninya, rasanya ia tak perlu berbohong. Akhirnya ia pun menjawab, "Aku takut untuk masuk, Hinata. Ruangan ini pasti kosong. Tetapi suara-suara itu makin keras, bagaimana kalau…..."

"Tidak perlu masuk, kalau begitu. Kita jalan-jalan sebentar, yuk?" ajak gadis itu.

Ia lalu merasakan tangannya digenggam dan ditarik pergi. Ia mengikuti saja. Genggaman tangan gadis itu terasa begitu nyaman dan menenangkan. Ia bahkan bisa kembali tersenyum.

Pria itu terdiam selama mengikuti langkah kaki gadis berambut hitam di depannya. Sebetulnya, ia merasa begitu nyaman di dekat gadis ini, sehingga ingin Hinata menemaninya lagi, tapi ia ragu, akankah gadis itu akan menyetujui permintaan egoisnya kali ini.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Hinata, ap-…. Apakah boleh kalau aku minta ditemani lagi?"

Hinata menoleh, lalu dengan tersenyum menjawabnya, "Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia tersenyum lebar. Langkah kakinya terasa ringan ketika mereka berjalan-jalan di desa Konoha sore hari itu.

Tetapi, bisikan-bisikan yang terus mendengungkan agar ia membunuh, terdengar semakin sering, semakin jelas. Kini, pada beberapa kesempatan, ia bahkan mulai melihat sosok-sosok Zetsu Putih yang mulai bermunculan di sekitarnya.

.

.

Semakin hari, gambaran-gambaran itu muncul semakin jelas.

Pada hari-hari belakangan ini, Zetsu Putih itu mengintai dirinya dan terus mengikutinya ke sana dan ke mari. Mereka bisa muncul dari tanah, dari bayangan, dari tanaman, bahkan mulai menyamar menjadi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

" _Bunuh…. Bunuh….."_

Dirinya mulai diliputi rasa takut. Takut akan ancaman Zetsu Putih yang mulai masuk dan akan merusak desa Konoha.

 _Tetapi kenapa tidak ada orang yang mempercayai dirinya? Kenapa?_

Bahkan Hinata pun mengatakan bahwa itu semua hanya ilusi.

 _Ilusi? Mereka menyamar dengan begitu jelas! Mereka menyamar! Tidak adakah yang menyadarinya?_

Zetsu Putih akan melukai dan membunuh orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Zetsu Putih akan melukai Hinata!

 _Tidak boleh…._

 _Tidak boleeeh!_

" _Bunuh….Bunuh….BUNUUHHH!"_

Naruto mulai melawan. Ia mulai menyerang tiap-tiap Zetsu Putih yang akan menyakitinya. Yang akan menyakiti Hinata. Tidak akan ia izinkan itu terjadi.

 _ADUH!_

Tiba-tiba sisi tubuhnya merasakan sakit tusukan.

"Hinata?" tanyanya dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya.

Gadis itu menusukkan sesuatu pada dirinya, sambil menangis.

 _Tidak mungkin….. bahkan seseorang yang selama ini berada di sisinya pun, seseorang yang sangat ia percaya pun, sekarang sudah dirasuki Zetsu Putih?_

" _Bunuh… BUNUH!"_

Naruto merasakan amarah bergejolak di dalam hatinya dan menghajar sosok di depannya, "Zetsu Putih sial!"

Dan apa ini? Sekarang mereka mulai bergerombol di sekitarnya.

Jumlah Zetsu Putih ini begitu banyak!

Tidak ada cara lain. Ia harus membersihkan desa ini.

Dikumpulkan semua kekuatan yang tersisa. Ditariknya seluruh cakra Kurama yang masih bisa dirasakannya.

Ia harus membersihkan desa ini dari Zetsu Putih!

Ia maju. Menerjang. Menghajar.

" _Musnahkan Zetsu putih! Bunuh…. BUNUH!"_

Terlalu banyak! Ia harus menghabisi mereka dengan satu kali serangan.

" _Bijuu Dama!"_

Naruto mengerahkan tenaga pada kakinya untuk melompat dan mencari tempat yang tinggi. Bukit Hokage.

Rupa-rupanya para Zetsu Putih ini menyadari niatnya. Mereka mengepung dirinya. Tidak boleh dibiarkan. Harus dilawan!

" _BUNUH….BUNUH!"_

Pria pirang itu mengerahkan segenap cakra yang ia punya. _Bijuu Dama_ siap dilemparkan….

.

.

Kurama merasakan bahwa cakranya ditarik dalam jumlah besar.

 _Ada apa ini?_

Perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan inangnya. Siluman berekor sembilan itu terkejut bukan main ketika melihat betapa rusak kondisi kejiwaan Naruto. Alam bawah sadar Naruto yang biasanya berbentuk seperti gorong-gorong bawah tanah itu sudah berubah. Berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak berbentuk. Penuh dengan pecahan-pecahan dan fragmen-fragmen yang melayang-layang tidak jelas. Apa yang terjadi selama ia berhibernasi?

Segera ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dan bergerak cepat mengelilingi alam bawah sadar Naruto. Cakra merah oranye dikerahkannya untuk mendeteksi sumber masalah yang dapat menyebabkan kerusakan seperti ini.

 _Ketemu!_

 _Itu….._

"Zetsu Hitam!" geram Kurama.

"Nyahaha…. Terlambat! Kau akan musnah!" Zetsu Hitam mengolok.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Kurama lalu mengerahkan sisa tenangnya dan maju menerjang fragmen bayangan hitam itu. Mereka bertarung beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Kurama berhasil menggenggam fragmen hitam itu dalam cakarnya, dan membakarnya sampai habis dengan seluruh cakra yang dimilikinya.

"NARUTOOOO!" ia menghardik inangnya, agar menghentikan tindakan gila yang akan dilakukan inangnya itu.

Sayang, usaha terakhirnya itu terlambat.

.

.

"!"

Naruto tiba-tiba tersadar. Ia seperti baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruk yang amat panjang.

Saat ini dirinya sedang melayang-layang dalam suatu ruang gelap. Pria itu mencoba melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari tahu, di mana dia sekarang. Kemudian ia melihat suatu cahaya merah oranye, yang segera ia hampiri.

"Kurama?" ia memanggil cahaya merah oranye itu. Cahaya yang secara samar membentuk rupa seekor Rubah berekor sembilan.

"Heh, bocah. Akhirnya kau sadar juga ya?"

"Ap-….. apa maksudmu, Kurama?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Cakraku hanya tersisa sedikit sekali. Bahkan aku sudah tak sanggup mempertahankan wujudku ini. Dengar bocah, Zetzu Hitam mengacaukan pikiranmu. Pemandangan apa pun, semengerikan apa pun yang nanti kau lihat di depanmu, sayangnya, itu adalah hasil perbuatanmu. Memang itu akibat ulah fragmen Zetsu Hitam yang sudah berhasil kuhancurkan. Aku akan tidur dalam jangka waktu lama sekali. Ingat ini bocah, kau tidak boleh mati. Aku akan mengerahkan sedikit cakra untuk membuatmu tetap hidup. Bertahanlah sampai aku kembali," Kurama menjelaskan dengan cepat dan singkat, lalu gambaran dirinya itu menghilang.

"Ap-… apa maksud-….."

Dan Naruto kembali ke dunianya. Ketika ia mengangkat mukanya, apa yang ia lihat di depannya, membuat matanya melebar. Suaranya tercekat.

Di bawah kakinya, desa Konoha hancur lebur. Sisa-sisa bangunan terbakar. Asap hitam membumbung ke angkasa.

Memalingkan wajahnya, ia melihat mayat-mayat shinobi tercerai berai di belakangnya. Darah dan potongan tubuh berserakan sepanjang matanya memandang. Bau daging terbakar dan bau anyir darah begitu menyengat menusuk hidungnya.

Jantung Naruto berdegub dengan kencang, nafasnya memburu. Seketika itu juga ia melompat turun dari bukit Hokage, dan berlari menyusuri reruntuhan desa.

Bau gosong, bau daging terbakar, bau anyir darah silih berganti merasuki indra penciumannya. Reruntuhan kayu rumah, sisa-sisa potongan tubuh manusia, potongan tubuh yang terbakar hangus, sisa-sisa pakaian mereka.

Semua pemandangan mengerikan yang selama ini muncul di dalam mimpinya, kali ini nyata.

Dan dialah pelakunya.

 _Tidak mungkin…._

 _Tidak mungkin….._

Pria pirang itu terus berlari, melompat, melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia berusaha mencari penyintas yang bertahan hidup. Ia berteriak, memanggil-manggil nama orang-orang yang ia kenal. Tetapi hanya kesunyian yang membalasnya. Kesunyian yang menyesakkan.

Mata birunya mulai berkaca-kaca.

 _Tidak mungkin…._

 _Tidak mungkin….._

Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sepotong lengan manusia tergeletak di depannya. Sepotong lengan yang masih berbalutkan jaket berwarna ungu.

Ia menelan ludah, dan berjalan perlahan mendekati potongan lengan itu.

Potongan lengan itu tampak begitu familiar. Tergeletak di tengah kubangan darah dan reruntuhan kayu gosong. Sebuah pelindung kepala bergambar lambang desa Konoha tergeletak di sebelahnya.

 _Tidak mungkin….._

Ia jatuh berlutut. Dengan gemetar diangkatnya lengan itu. Digenggamnya tangan dingin itu. Ia amat mengenalnya. Tangan yang selama ini selalu menenangkan dirinya. Yang selama ini selalu berada di sisinya.

 _"Naruto-kun, tidak usah takut. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana..."_ suara lembut itu terngiang di telinganya.

Air matanya tumpah. Dadanya terasa sesak. Pertahanan mentalnya roboh. Ia mendongak ke langit senja dan dengan segenap jiwanya melolongkan kesedihan yang tak terperikan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian memilukan itu. Dunia shinobi mengalami duka mendalam, ketika sebuah desa Shinobi ternama, desa Konoha, hancur tak bersisa. Sebuah desa Shinobi yang selama ini selalu melahirkan shinobi-shinobi berbakat yang menorehkan nama mereka sampai ke ujung benua, hilang dari peta dunia. Sebuah desa yang terkenal dengan tekad api, telah terbakar hangus, rata dengan tanah. Kejadian mengerikan yang akan tertoreh dalam tinta merah di buku-buku sejarah yang akan dipelajari oleh shinobi-shinobi muda berikutnya. Para tetua shinobi dari desa lain, tidak pernah menemukan pelakunya. Tidak ada jejak yang tertinggal sedikitpun. Rumor yang beredar menyebutkan adanya kemungkinan siluman berekor yang hilang kendali. Tetapi tidak ada bukti konkrit sampai saat ini.

Kehidupan di sekitar pun mulai berjalan seperti sedia kala. Para shinobi desa lain, melanjutkan pakta perdamaian yang mereka sepakati. Kerjasama antar negara mulai terjalin. Desa Konoha akan selalu dikenang sebagai salah satu desa yang berperan penting dalam terciptanya kedamaian ini.

Di tengah suasana damai inilah, tampak sesosok manusia yang berjalan tak tentu arah ke luar masuk hutan-hutan. Tubuhnya kini hanya terbalut secarik kain rombeng pada daerah kemaluannya saja. Sorot mata birunya tampak kosong. Sisa-sisa badan tegapnya masih terlihat, meski sekilas yang tampak hanya sosok rapuh, dengan badan kotor dan tak terawat. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan panjang tak beraturan, kotor, dan tampak saling bertaut membentuk gimbal tak karuan. Kakinya mengalami berbagai luka kecil, menandakan manusia ini telah terus berjalan entah sudah berapa lama. Sesosok manusia ini hanya memiliki satu lengan, dan saat ini tampak menggenggam erat sepotong logam, kelihatannya tampak seperti pelindung kepala.

Sosok ini, sudah tidak ingat lagi siapa dirinya. Ia tidak tahu lagi penyebab kesedihan mendalam yang terus menerus ia rasakan di dalam dadanya. Ia tidak kenal lagi dengan bayangan gadis berambut hitam panjang, yang selalu tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Ia hanya sesekali mengeluarkan air mata. Menggenggam erat benda yang ada di tangannya. Lalu terus berjalan.

Sampai kapan hal ini akan terus berlanjut.

Ia tidak tahu.

Ia lelah.

Tetapi ia hanya dapat terus berjalan.

Sampai suatu ketika, ia tiba di tepi tebing tinggi dari sebuah gunung batu. Pemandangan sungai dan desa dengan hamparan kebun di bawahnya begitu indah. Tetapi entah kenapa, tidak ada kegembiraan atau perasaan positif yang ia rasakan.

Ia hanya ingin menangis.

 _Ah apa itu?_

Kali ini, bayangan gadis itu tampak di seberangnya. Gadis itu memintanya untuk mengikutinya. Memintanya untuk mengakhiri penderitaan tak berujung yang dialaminya. Kedua lengan gadis itu terbuka, siap menyongsongnya ke dalam pelukannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak sekian lama, ia tersenyum.

Ia ingin berada di sisi gadis itu.

Sambil menutup matanya ia melompat untuk menyambut pelukan gadis itu.

.

.

Wanita itu memperhatikan sosok wanita berambut coklat pendek, yang sedang bekerja dengan cekatan di sisinya, mengganti perban-perban yang membalut sisi kiri wajah dan tubuh dirinya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat dan mengulangi setiap keterangan yang pernah diucapkan orang itu kepadanya, setiap kali ia bangun di pagi hari.

Saat ia ditemukan, kira-kira 8 bulan yang lalu, kondisinya amat parah. Setengah bagian wajahnya, mata dan mulutnya, hancur. Kepalanya mengalami benturan keras, terutama di sisi kirinya. Sebagian tubuh sebelah kirinya juga hancur. Paru-parunya sobek, beberapa tulang iganya hilang, ginjal kirinya rusak, dan lengannya hilang. Karenanya, saat ini, ia memiliki cangkang logam _inert_ yang menutupi sebagian wajah dan tubuhnya ini. Dan cangkang inilah yang sedang dirawat oleh orang tersebut.

Sesekali ia masih sering merasakan nyeri. Kepalanya sering terasa sakit. Ingatan masa lampaunya tidak ada yang tersisa. Ingatan-ingatan barunya masih sering hilang, sehingga ia harus terus mengulang-ulang tiap keterangan baru yang didapatnya. Ia harus melatih kembali otaknya ini.

Sambil mengerutkan sebelah alisnya yang tersisa, wanita itu mulai memutar ingatan terakhirnya.

 _Nama orang yang sedang mengganti perbannya ini adalah…_

 _Adalah…_

 _Ah iya! Rei-san._

 _Rei-san adalah…._

 _Adalah….._

 _Ah! Adalah seorang dokter di sebuah fasilitas kesehatan desa….._

 _Desa…_

 _Desa Taki!_

"Yak, selesai, Tsuki-san!"

Ucapan Rei-san membuyarkan pikirannya. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum dan berucap, "Terima kasih!"

"Hari ini apakah kau mau membantu menyiapkan makanan lagi, atau mau istirahat saja?"

"Tentu saja sudah selayaknya aku membantu Rei-san. Sepertinya aku ini cukup piawai di dapur," jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

Semenjak dirinya sanggup beraktivitas, wanita berambut hitam itu merasa sudah waktunya ia membalas jasa orang-orang di fasilitas kesehatan ini. Orang-orang yang sudah membantunya tanpa pamrih, meskipun ia tidak tahu siapa dirinya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Tsuki mencoba beraktivitas di dapur, dan ia sendiri terkejut dengan kelihaiannya memainkan pisau dapur dan dalam mengolah makanan, meskipun hanya dengan satu tangan. Masakan buatannya ternyata cukup enak. Apakah mungkin dia ini sebenarnya seorang juru masak? Entahlah. Tetapi yang pasti, mengetahui bahwa dirinya memiliki sebuah keahlian, membuat perasaannya bahagia. Bukan tidak mungkin bila ia menemukan keahlian lain, suatu saat ingatannya akan kembali, dan akhirnya ia kembali mengingat siapa dirinya ini sebenarnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi wanita itu untuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang telah disediakan di dapur fasilitas kesehatan ini. Seorang pria yang berprofesi sebagai juru masak di fasilitas ini, _eh…. namanya adalah…. eh….. Koi-san_ , merasa senang dengan bantuannya di dapur. Setelah semua masakan selesai dibuat, wanita itu pun bergegas menekan bel, yang akan memberi tahu seluruh staff di fasilitas kesehatan, bahwa sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk makan pagi.

Suasana riuh rendah selalu terjadi di ruang makan sederhana di tempat ini. Wanita ini selalu merasa senang berada di tengah-tengah suasana hangat ini. Segera setelah tiap-tiap staff selesai makan, mereka akan mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Termasuk di antaranya, membagikan makanan bagi para pasien yang sedang dirawat. Tsuki juga dengan senang hati segera membantu menyiapkan baki-baki berisi makanan untuk para pasien. Setelah semua baki tersebut dimasukkan ke dalam kereta dorong, maka tugasnya di dapur selesai.

Selain bertugas menyiapkan makanan, beberapa hari terakhir ini ia juga mulai menambah kegiatannya, dengan membantu merawat seorang pasien.

Ia kemudian dengan hati-hati mengangkat satu baki yang tersisa untuk dibawa ke dalam kamar pasien yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu. Ah, mengingat ia cukup piawai dalam merawat pasien, apakah mungkin dulu ia seorang perawat? Entahlah.

Ketika ia masuk ke kamar pasien itu, ia melihat bahwa seperti hari-hari yang lalu, pria itu hanya duduk diam di tepi ranjang.

Pria itu dibawa ke fasilitas kesehatan ini oleh beberapa orang pemburu yang berhasil mencegahnya bunuh diri, dengan cara melompat dari tebing batu di tepi desa, sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Kondisinya sangat menggenaskan ketika ditemukan. Kurus, kotor, dan tak terawat, selain tubuhnya dipenuhi luka-luka sobek dan goresan akibat berbenturan dengan tebing batu tajam. Pria itu tidak memiliki lengan kanan. Putus ketika ia terjatuhkah? Entahlah.

Pria itu sempat tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari. Ketika ia sadar, yang ia lakukan hanya diam membisu. Pria itu tidak akan mengubah posisinya bila tidak digerakkan orang lain. Seperti saat ini, ia bisa berada dalam posisi duduk sehari penuh, sebelum Tsuki mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring ketika malam tiba.

Sesekali tatapan kosong pada mata biru pria tersebut bisa tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca dan ia pun mulai menangis.

Seperti kali ini.

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Tsuki pun kembali mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah pria itu, sambil tersenyum dan berbisik lembut, "Tidak apa-apa... Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana..."

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Tsuki merasa seperti ada keterikatan khusus dengan pria ini, yang membuat dirinya tidak keberatan untuk selalu berada di sisinya setiap hari. Menghapus air mata pria itu bila ia menangis, menyuapinya secara perlahan, mengajaknya bercerita, atau hanya sekedar duduk di sebelahnya, sambil menggenggam sebelah tangannya. Ia akan sabar menemani pria itu di sisinya, sampai suatu saat ia keluar dari kondisinya saat ini.

.

.

Dokter Rei menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Tugas pagi harinya telah selesai. Ia telah mengobservasi tiap-tiap pasien rawat inapnya, dan sudah menyelesaikan laporan tertulis tentang perkembangan pasien-pasiennya itu. Ketika ia menumpuk map-map rekam medis itu untuk disusun kembali berdasarkan nomor kamar tiap-tiap pasien, matanya melirik ke arah kamar pasien rawat inapnya yang 'istimewa', yang tepat berada di ujung lorong.

Lagi-lagi ia melihat Tsuki-san sedang duduk di sebelah pria itu, menggenggam tangannya, dan berdua mereka menatap ke luar jendela kamar. Ada nuansa sedih yang tertangkap olehnya ketika melihat kedua pasiennya itu.

Dokter itu pun membuka map rekam medis pria itu, yang saat ini dinamainya "Tuan X". Sejak satu minggu yang lalu, pada kolom diagnosis, ia telah menulis "Episode Depresi Berat dengan _Tentamina Suicide_ ". Tidak berubah. Dalam kondisi depresi berat seperti itu, memang tidak akan ada informasi lain yang bisa digali dari pria itu.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas panjang. Dalam usia karir dokternya yang telah ia habiskan di fasilitas kesehatan milik keluarga ini, rasanya baru kali ini dia mendapatkan dua pasien yang sedikit banyak harus ikut tinggal di kliniknya. Ia tahu, semestinya ia tidak berkewajiban menampung kedua orang itu, tetapi dirinya tidak sampai hati kalau harus melempar keduanya ke jalanan, tanpa ada pihak yang mengenal mereka. Karenanya, meski dengan kemampuan finansial yang seadanya, ia akan terus berusaha menopang kedua orang itu.

Tsuki-san, tentu saja hanya nama panggilan, paling tidak mulai dapat membantunya dalam melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan ringan di fasilitas ini. Mungkin, suatu saat, kalau Tuan X akhirnya berhasil keluar dari kondisi depresinya, ia juga bisa memintanya untuk membantu di tempat ini.

Wanita berambut coklat itu kemudian meilirik ke ujung meja kerjanya. Ia mengambil dan memperhatikan sekeping logam, yang telah berhasil dibersihkan oleh salah seorang staffnya. Kepingan logam inilah yang terus digenggam oleh Tuan X. Dirinya sedikit berharap, bahwa dengan dibersihkannya kepingan logam ini, maka akan muncul nama, atau identitas yang bisa ia pakai untuk mencari informasi tentang keluarga pria itu. Akan tetapi, saat ini, meski telah dibersihkan, pada kepingan logam itu hanya tampak gambar samar-samar. Gambar seperti segitiga yang puncaknya menghadap ke arah kiri bawah, dengan lingkaran di tengahnya.

Ia bukan shinobi, sehingga ia tidak hafal mengenai lambang-lambang desa tersembunyi. Tetapi dengan adanya gambar itu, setidaknya ia tahu, bahwa kemungkinan besar pria itu dulunya adalah shinobi. Hal itu sedikit banyak menjelaskan ketahanan fisik pria itu. Seorang shinobi 'kan bukan manusia normal. Pantas saja pria itu bisa bertahan hidup, meski melompat dari tebing batu.

Dokter Rei kemudian membuka laci meja kerjanya, dan meletakkan kepingan logam itu di atas setumpuk jaket ungu. Jaket yang dulu dikenakan Tsuki-san. Kondisinya memang sudah tidak baik, tetapi tetap ia simpan, karena sepertinya jaket inilah identitas terakhir yang dimiliki oleh pasien wanitanya itu.

Ia lalu meregangkan badannya, lalu bangkit berdiri, bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pemeriksaan di bagian poliklinik.

Sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti ketika melayangkan pandangan ke arah kamar tempat kedua pasien tetapnya, yang sedang duduk berdampingan.

Tsuki-san dipanggil 'Tsuki' karena kulitnya yang putih bersih dan mata putihnya, tampak begitu kontras dengan rambut hitamnya. Sedangkan pria itu, meski telah digunduli untuk membuang semua rambut gimbalnya, sepertinya berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Seandainya ia tidak sedang dalam kondisi seperti itu, Rei merasa sepertinya pria itu akan cerah bagai matahari. Dokter itu kemudian buru-buru membuka lagi map rekam medis pasien pria itu, lalu mencoret nama 'Tuan X', dan digantinya dengan 'Hi'.

Hi-san dan Tsuki-san.

Matahari dan bulan.

Dua jenis cahaya berbeda yang akan bergantian menghiasi langit.

Seperti dua sisi mata uang logam, yang saling membelakangi, tetapi saling melengkapi.

 _Ah…. Sungguh romantis….._

Wanita itu segera menghentikan rentetan adegan roman picisan yang mulai bermunculan di kepalanya dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia menghela nafasnya. Mungkin itulah akibatnya bila terlalu banyak membaca _Icha-Icha Paradise_.

Puas dengan pilihan nama panggilan yang ia buat, wanita itu kemudian mengembalikan map itu kepada tempatnya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, wanita itu melirik ke arah dua sosok manusia yang masih duduk berdampingan. Ia tersenyum sedih, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pekerjaan berikutnya.

.

.

 _~~ And now, you're besides me, and look how far we've come. So far we are, (yet) so close ~~_

 _("So Close", Sung by: Jon McLaughlin)_

 _(Dan saat ini kau berada di sisiku, dan lihatlah jarak (antara) kita. Begitu jauh, tetapi begitu dekat)_

.

.

 **Istilah:** _Tentamina Suicide_ = percobaan bunuh diri

 **AN:** Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca karya saya ini.

Terimakasih kepada Nao_Vermilion yang telah mengajak saya untuk meramaikan even "NaruHina Tragedy Day (NHTD)" yang ke-9, 2018.

Sejujurnya, saya tidak menyukai genre tragedi, karena terlalu mengaduk-aduk emosi. Tapi, demi meramaikan even ini, saya mencoba sebisanya. Mudah-mudahan 'tragedi'nya cukup terasa. Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca karya saya ini.


End file.
